The present invention generally relates to providing search results to a search query and, more particularly, to providing search results based on natural language classification and confidence information.
Natural language classification (NLC) is a computer-based software technique for classifying input text (e.g., phrases) with confidence levels indicating a confidence that the input text relates to a particular subject or classification. For example, an NLC may classify input text with the phrase “What is the temperature today?” as “Weather” with a relatively high confidence (e.g., indicating that the input text most likely relates to the subject of “Weather”). NLCs may utilize Cognitive Adapters which may provide guidance on how certain words, phrases, sentences, questions, etc. should be classified.